Immortal
by DJfire
Summary: How will Alby deal with Newt when he finds out how he gaind the limp? What was going through Newt's mind when he decides to tell Alby the truth? Why did Newt risk his own life on the most dangerous stunt ever commited in the maze? Find out the truth of Newt's inner thoughts along with Alby's... Please excuse my mistakes... P.S. If you have not read The Death Cure, DO NOT READ
1. Chapter 1

Alby was running through the giant maze looking for his so far, only friend.

Minho told him that he was crazy, that he was not a runner and would die in the shucking maze but Alby didn't care. He had to find Newt.

He knew that the Blondie has been a runner for almost a year now, and that Newt knew his way around the maze. That is what worried him…

Newt always showed when it was time for the runners to return but this time, he didn't. And Alby insisted that he go look for the boy who had befriended him when Newt came out of the awful black box that sent them to this unsolvable maze.

It was still so fresh in Alby's mind. Newt immediately took a liking to Alby and they became best friends on the first day. Newt was full of questions and he knew that he wanted to be a runner.

Alby slightly smiled at the sweet memories that almost made the bad ones disappear. Almost.

The boy was lost in thought. Alby ran through the maze not aware of where he was headed.

Alby was lost inside the unsolvable maze that had no exits.

His heart began to race and his speed quickened. _I just need to find Newt ._He told himself.

The sun was about to set and Alby knew it. _I need to find Newt. _He told himself again, and again and again.

A shrill shriek broke into the humid air. Causing Alby to jump out of fear.

It only took a few split seconds for him to realize that the source of the deafening cry was his friend Newt.

The screams sent chills up and down Alby's spine. He literally had to force himself to keep running to find his friend.

He might have been a leader in training, already trained to see the unthinkable. But nothing would prepare him to take charge and see in what he was about to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt climbed up the huge maze wall. _I am nothing, I don't count. _He told himself as he excelled up the wall.

_I never helped the gladers. I'm useless to them. I'm useless to the creators even. I don't count for anything anymore. I can't… I can't take one more day of this! _He said in his head as he slowly made it half way to the top of the intimidating maze wall.

_I have to do this… I can't take one more day in this buggin' maze._ He repeated to himself, over and over again.

The moment came. "I'm sorry Alby." He whispered into nothing but the thin air that seemed to suffocate him.

"I can't wait any longer." He said aloud, not sure if he meant to or not. Newt jumped, the life he lead was about to come to a devastating end.

It all happened so quickly… The pain of a thousand knifes shot up and down his leg. Newt let the shrill shriek to burn into throat. The rest of him gave into the pain that over whelmed his body in a twisted manner.

It worked! More painful than expected, but his plan to commit the stunt that would most likely end his life worked. Newt was obviously only minutes from death.

Newt continued to scream with the pain. He almost felt the presence of Alby. _Alby. _He thought.

_Alby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to end this way._

The thought of Alby seeing him covered in the dark red blood, and how he writhed in the extreme pain… It broke Newt's heart; he never wanted Alby to see him like this. Never.

It almost made him regret his actions. And almost was not good enough.

"Newt! Newt, can you hear me!" Alby yelled to him.

G-Go! Go Away!" Newt yelled back through the throbbing pain.

Newt's vision was only a blur but Alby was there.

And Newt really wanted to kill himself now… He had just brought his best friend so much pain…


	3. Chapter 3

Alby ran around the sharp corners of the maze, following the screams of pain.

Then a flash of red caught his eye. Alby turned to see a boy covered in blood, writhing in pain. Newt…

Tears started to wet Alby's face, he ran to Newt.

Almost as if Newt knew he was there, the boy's screams turned into whimpers and cries.

Alby knelt down to his best friend, "Newt, Newt can you hear me!" Alby yelled out of the panic that was quickly taking over.

"G-Go! Go Away!" Newt screamed.

Alby flinched at the harshness in his words, "I can't." Alby said under his breath.

Alby stared at the blood that covered Newt, "I can't just leave you here to die!" Alby yelled back.

Newt only let out a short cry of pain.

Alby knew that Newt did something. Something to hurt himself.

Tears ran down Newt's face. Alby looked around the maze, then up at the sky. The doors were about to close.

"Go back!" Newt finally yelled.

Alby just looked at him, "No!" he screamed back again, "I can't just leave you here to die! I don't even know how to get back! I'm lost!"

Newt passed out right about then…

_Great, _Alby thought. _That's just great._

Alby looked around the maze walls, Newt's back pack lay half open on the ground, leaving a notebook and a pen half way out of the bag.

The boy crawled over to the bag and picked up the notebook. Inside gave directions back to the glade.

Alby smiled for a second then he looked up.

Sunset was only a few minutes away.

Alby studied the writings on the pages of the notebook.

He memorized it then stuffed the book in his back pocket.

He looked over to Newt. His breaths were uneven and he shook uncontrollably.

Alby sucked in a deep breath then grabbed the boy in front of him ignoring the blood, he half carried half drug Newt away.

Leaving a trail of gooey blood behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading my silly little story. Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter on...


	4. Chapter 4

When Newt woke up he realized he was in the homestead, Newt felt very confused. _Why am I still alive? _He asked himself repeatedly.

Then Alby appeared, "How ya doin' Newt?" he asked.

Newt just looked up at him from the bed he was on, Newt was even more confused now. _What happened? Why is Alby asking me how I'm doin'? _He thought.

Alby frowned, "ya know your leg is broken right?"

"What?" Newt asked. "My bloody leg is broken?"

Alby nodded, "Yeah, you passed out in the maze…" Alby paused as if he was thinking, "I carried you back to the shuckin' glade."

Newt made a move to sit up but Alby stopped him, "Don't, you'll hurt yourself again."

Newt relaxed, "So what bloody happened?"

Alby took a profound breath, "Ya didn't return to the glade in time. Everyone started to worry, I went out to find you and then I heard ya scream..." Alby paused again, "Kinda like a griever… then I found you all buggered up. Ya told me to go back to the glade a few times but I stayed with ya shank, you be glad I did cause' those grievers would've got to ya."

"Why'd ya go into the bloody maze? You know it's dangerous."

"You're my best friend… I can't lose ya to that shuckin' maze."

"Fine…" Newt paused thinking for a new question.

"You didn't want me to save you…" Alby finally said.

Newt looked at him. He looked real up set.

"Huh?"

"Ya heard me, you didn't want me to save ya." He repeated.

"I know." Newt said back.

"Why? Did you want to die or somthin?" Alby asked concern evident in his voice.

"Alby…"

"What?"

"Alby…" He couldn't tell Alby. "No, I didn't want to die." It was a lie… but he knew he couldn't tell Alby.

A small smile formed on Alby's face, "Good that, take this it'll make some of the pain go away." Alby said holding out a little round pill and a cup of water.

_Pain? _Newt completely forgot about the pain coming from his broken leg.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story... again, sorry it's so short... and sorry that it took so long again... I might have to post a new chapter weekly... **

**:(**

**thank you for reading and thanks for working w/ me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Newt struggled to get up. Wincing at every move, this time Alby allowed his friend to sit up. Alby finally gave the Blondie his medicine. Though he still wondered why the boy was hurt in the first place, but he didn't ask any further.

"Thanks." Newt said after taking the pill and water from Alby's hands. Alby sat down in the little wooden chair next to the bed. For some reason he felt an odd pain in his chest that was telling him that there was something wrong with his friend. The weird thing was, he couldn't pin point the problem as usual.

He finally caught himself lost in thought again, and Newt just stared at him with a smug grin, "What ya thinkin' bout?" Newt asked after a long while of staring at the other boy.

Alby knew Newt was probably talking to him. "Sorry man. It's just that I can't shake the feeling that you didn't return for a reason, and not cause you tripped and fell over your own two klunky feet."

Alby surprised himself by how honest he was being with Newt; Newt's reaction wasn't so surprising though.

The boy turned a pale white color in the face and he seemed almost completely frozen and out of order.

"Newt?" Alby called, knowing that he caught him.

"Uh...um…well?" was the only response.

Right about then the old door slammed open with a Minho right behind it.

He walked smoothly over to the broken boy and slapped his back, "Good to see you're awake and talkin' Newt!" He greeted politely. But everyone knew he was acting.

Newt dunked his head as a reply and seemed rather thankful for the save.

Alby ran his fingers threw his own hair, "Um, what are you doin' here anyway Minho?"

Minho looked between Alby and Newt, Alby could tell that Newt still had a guilty look because Miho seemed suspicious when he looked at the Blondie.

He stroked his chin, "What were you two shanks talkin' about in here?" he asked as if he already knew the answer.

The two boys didn't answer the question, instead Alby turned to Newt who just shook his head, letting hair fall in his face.

Minho snickered then said seriously, "Alright. Alby, Matt wants to talk with ya. And Newt, the med-jacks are gonna be up her soon. Just hang tight till then. Got it shanks?"

Alby didn't know Minho to be serious like that. Didn't know the boy had it in him. They nodded, and then Miho grabbed Alby by the arm and led him out the door leaving Newt in the dust.

_Com'on! I almost had him! _Alby complained to himself as he tumbled down the stairs after Minho.

* * *

**Sorry this took soooooo long. I know this could have been a whole lot better but I did this during my free time and I don't have a lot of free time any more! I'm super sorry and I promise that I'm trying to do this weekly! Pluse ignore my comment... No one was being a hater and sorry for this wacked up stuff... THANK YOU FOR WORKING WITH ME! I luv yall!**


	6. Chapter 6

All the med-jacks gathered around to get a look at Newt. All staring at the his leg and foot. Newt didn't even want to look, he closed his eyes tight. Waiting for them to decide what to do with him. Down stairs was Alby, Matt, and Minho. He could hear Matt yelling at his friend.

Finally Clint said something, "Hey, you can open your eyes now." his voice was cold.

Newt slowly opened his eyes. Everyone held a disturbed look on their faces.

"What?" he felt his heart sink before the news was even said.

"well..." someone said, rubbing the back of their neck.

"Your not goin' to be able to be a runner any more."

"What?" Newt repeated.

"You'll be a lucky shank if you can even walk!" One of the boys explained.

Newt let his jaw drop.

"Matt's gonna be real mad when he finds out, and Minho too." another boy spoke up.

then Alby appeared with Matt at his heals. He looked like he was about to be banished, scared and angry.

Then Alby turned around to face Matt, "Don't be mad." he warned, walking backwards.

Matt stared at Newt, who gulped and just looked between him and Alby.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I said I would update weekly but my computer is broken. I promise that I'm doin' my best to get this strait but... Yeah... I'm sorry :'(**


	7. Chapter 7

The room fell silent. Nothing was said for a long moment. Finally Matt spoke up.

"Med-jacks, what's up?"

some of the boys shifted awkwardly and the others mumbled something that wasn't ment for anyone else to hear.

Alby shot a look at Newt. "What?" he asked.

Matt gave a hard stare at the boys. "Well? Come on, talk. Tell us what's wrong with em'. "

Newt could feel himself blushing in embarrassment, so he looked out the window almost trying to escape from what was about to happen.

Alby caught on faster than Matt, something went wrong, something that no one would ever think in a million years.

"He's not gonna be able to run anymore, is he?"

Alby felt a rush of panic and shame course through his body as he asked the question. _What did Newt do this time? _he questioned himself.

Matt glared at Newt then Alby. "Med-jacks, leave. Go back to what ya'll were doin' before." his voice was so brittle that it sent chills up Alby's spine.

After all the other boys were gone, Matt slammed the door shut and stared at it for a few seconds. Alby turned to Newt and mouthed that he was sorry.

Newt gave a knowing look then focused in on the leader of the glade. Alby looked for a split second then stared at his own feet, gilt was eating it's way through his core.

Matt turned on his heals and searched the runner's face for something that most likely wasn't there.

"Sorry." Newt said, his voice was sincere, but had a hint of sarcasm in it.

Alby glared at Newt then decided that it was best not to stare anymore after a long period of staring at people.

"What were you thinking?!" Matt began, "You nearly died! Now you ain't gonna be a runner, boy?"

A look of hurt washed over Matt's face, "We were so worried bout' you, now I guess that we won't have to worry no more."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and started to pace the floor.

"Alby was right." Newt finally said.

Alby gazed at Newt. Not sure if his friend lost his mind or not.

Matt stopped and faced Newt, jaw dropped.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **

**should I keep writing on this, or should I stop?**

**I know... Computers broken and I kinda wanted to end this, but I don't have to.**

**sorry this took so long...**


	8. Chapter 8

Newt looked down, regretting his confession. He could feel the shock and pain coming from the other boys. The agony of it all made him want to scream, yell at the frustration and pain. But he knew that yelling at his problems wouldn't solve them, so he looked up again, only to see the horror it's self.

Matt seemed frozen inside ice, not moving or breathing. The look on his face only made Newt feel worse, The pain, frustration, anger, and surprise all in one expression.

Alby, he was another story. His lower lip quivered, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Alby's breathing was shaky and almost every exhale let out a soft sigh of pain.

Newt turned away, letting out a choked sob. But he quickly stopped himself.

He made an effort to hold back his own tears, and he constantly rubbed against his nose with his sleeve.

Finally Matt spoke up, he must have felt a need to escape himself because his voice shuttered, "Alby,go tell Minho that we're short a runner."

Alby nodded then took off running towards the door. Newt felt his heart breaking all over again.

"Newt?" Matt called.

Newt wiped his face, to dry any tears that escaped, then turned to Matt.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Um... Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

"Alby's not."

"I know."

"I'm not ether."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you shank... I was really scared for you and Alby, man."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. I think you may have ruined that everlasting relationship with Alby."

Newt sighed in frustration.

"What is the point of you telling me this?" he asked coldly.

Matt shrugged, "I was just trying to let you know, just so you won't be surprised later."

Newt sucked in a heavy breath.

"How could I not know? Did you see his face?"

"Yeah."

Matt sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry this happened... So your plan failed, huh?"

"I'm not dead, so yeah. Major fail."

Matt chuckled a bit.

Then Newt changed the subject.

"Who do you think is gonna take my place?"

Matt thought about it for a short moment, "maybe that greenie, I think his name's Ben."

"Ben?" Newt repeated.

"Yeah, um... He's been here for bout' a week now."

"Oh."

Matt rocked on his heals for a minute, "I should leave. And you need to get rest.I'll make sure someone's up here later, you need to sleep."

Newt nodded then waited for Matt to leave.

Once he was gone, Newt let sleep take every pain away.

* * *

**I have decided to keep on writing!**

**sooo... I don't really know when im gonna update, because of my computer, so please be flexible... Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alby shut the wooden door behind him, letting out a frustrated sigh. He stumbled down the stairs and at the bottom, he took a moment to find his composure. He dried most of his tears and tried to control his breathing, again letting out another sigh. _Why would he do that? _He asked himself. _I mean, does he even care about me anymore? ..._

The boy looked around to see that Minho was watching him the entire time. Alby could see the anger in the other boy's eyes. Minho put up a hand before Alby could say anything, "I already know, shank. I know that we're gonna have to find a replacement for Newt. And I know how much hearing that must have hurt, bro." he said, anger and shock in his voice. "I'm sorry." he said before leaving the building.

Alby leaned against the railing made for the stairs, groaning at the headache that was slowly growing at the base of his forehead. _What is wrong with me? What is up with Newt. And why now? ..._

Asking these questions wouldn't help but he couldn't help but to be frustrated and upset with his friend. Strangly he felt no anger like everyone else...

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry this is so short! I've been busy lately trying to kill my computer... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
